1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a variable display scale control device and a variable playing speed control device that are favorably applied to electronic equipment such as a cellular phone, PHS telephone (PHS: Personal Handyphone System), PDA device (PDA: Personal Digital Assistant), digital camera device, digital video camera device, portable gaming device, notebook-type or desktop-type personal computer device, or the like, for example.
In particular, the present disclosure relates to a variable display scale control device favorably applied to electronic equipment provided with variable operation functionality for predetermined operations, such as variable operations for display scale of display images such as still images and Web browsing images or the like (enlarging operations or reducing operations), and variable operations for playing speed of music data of moving picture data that is played based on a moving picture program or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
The applicant of the present disclosure has obtained the image display method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. “Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-249653” (PTL 1), by researching the prior arts relating to the present disclosure.
The image display method disclosed in this PTL 1 stores a file group of map data in a memory card, hierarchically and by scale. A mapping memory card is attached to an electronic camera having a map display function, and the camera is set to map display mode, whereby the necessary map data is read from the memory card to an image memory, and the map is displayed on a liquid crystal monitor.
The image memory has a buffer region for an enlarging/reducing direction and a scrolling direction. Upon an operator continuously performing enlarging operations or scrolling operations, a system controller detects the continuous nature of the operation, and before the display on the display area begins, starts processing to read in the map data in advance that is included in the buffer region. Operations are performed such that, when the display of the display area thereof begins, the read-in processing is already completed.
Thus, discontinuance of the display operation that happens with screen enlarging/reducing or scrolling operations is avoided, and operability can be improved.